Whispering Forest
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Venom's attacked. Testament and Dizzy find him. Blah...Blah...YAOI.....


"Whispering Forest" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: Guilty Gear and its character belong not to me.  
  
Note: This is a yaoi fic. Pairings: Zato x Venom; Venom x Testament **************  
  
"No! Eddie! Please stop! Don't!" Venom struggled to free his hands from the being's grip. They were pinned above his head as the being brushed the hair from Venom's eyes, revealing the fear in them. He easily overpowered the leader of the Guild, who was unarmed and yelling for his former master. "Please don't!" He was struck across the face.  
  
"Don't you get it? Your precious Eddie no longer lives. Only his corpse remains," Zato chuckled, quite amused by the situation. The man beneath him wasn't struggling as hard. Tears were starting to fill his eyes. "Why? Why him? Why me?"  
  
"Does it really matter now? I needed a body and I have one. I wanted a bit of fun and I'm getting it." Zato trailed a finger across Venom's lower lip. "You bastard!" Venom was silence by another hit to the side of his face, leaving him dazed. "Silence!" Zato began to undo buttons on Venom's clothes. Venom seemed to realize this and began to kick and scream, trying to stop this from happening.  
  
"Lie still!" Another slap connected to the man's face but this time he continued to struggle. Zato tore the clothes from the man's body as Venom continued to scream and kick, unable to do anything more. The tears started coming more rapidly than before. He continued to pull, trying to free his hands. He was growing tired but couldn't let himself be taken so easily.  
  
"You're starting to irritate me," Zato growled. "I had enough trouble with you wanting to fight me. You really took a lot of the fun out of this when you didn't try to run away. I would've enjoyed chasing you."  
  
Zato used his other hand to grab one the man's wrists, still clutching the other, then, pinned Venom's arms to his side. He leaned down, his face mere inches from Venom's. "This can be easy or difficult for you. Which is up to you." Zato kissed him, getting no response. "So, I guess this means you won't play nice." Venom looked up at him and spat in his face. "Fine. Have it your way."  
  
***************  
  
Dizzy, you can't stopped to look at every flower you see. We need to be getting home soon. It's getting dark." Testament strolled on ahead of Dizzy as she stopped to gaze at a patch of flowers that she had not yet seen. "But I haven't seen any like these yet." Testament rolled his eyes. "She says that about every five steps we take," he mumbled under his breath. She didn't hear him.  
  
He walked on , looking around for any sign of danger that might be lurking nearby. "What's that," he said to Dizzy who was not there. He cautiously walked forward to the lump almost sixteen yards away. Testament could see that it was obviously a human. The person was lying face down, body covered with bruises and scratches. The figure was not wearing clothes and that alone bothered him. Testament rolled the body over and gasp when he saw the all too familiar face. The man's white hair was mostly soaked with blood. His chest was rising and falling slightly, letting Testament know he was still alive. =How did this happen? What exactly did happen? There's so much blood. Who would be capable of doing this to 'him'?=  
  
"Testament what's-" He heard Dizzy gasp in surprise behind him, having just laid eyes on the battered body.. "Is that-?" Testament nodded. "What should we do?" She looked at Testament. He was struggling with that question himself. It would be so easy to kill him in this state. Both he and Dizzy would be better off. But he couldn't bring himself to kill someone in such helpless condition. "Testament, are you going to kill him?" She asked the question as if they were having the same thoughts.  
  
"No. We're taking him home. If he stays here, he'll more than likely die. Please gather what's left of his clothes." He picked the man up in his arms. Dizzy hurriedly collected the clothes.  
  
******  
  
There was a four minute walk to their house. They did not speak the whole time. Testament was too busy thinking about why he was doing this while Dizzy was too busy trying to figure out why Testament was doing this, even though it was the right thing to do. They hadn't come up with any answers by the time they got home. Dizzy opened the door and Testament took Venom inside.  
  
"We should clean his wounds. Go get some bandages." Dizzy did what she was told while Testament carried the unconscious man to the bathroom and sat him in the tub. He began to clean the wounds. Some were bleeding heavily, the rest would be okay and almost healed by morning. Dizzy returned with some bandages and peroxide some minutes later. They dressed the wounds and put the man in the bed.  
  
************  
  
"What do you think happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know, Dizzy."  
  
"Do you think we should ask him when he gets up."  
  
"No, I think we should wait to see what frame of mind he's in first, He might not be in any condition to remember anything. But it looks like whoever did this either wanted him left for dead or assumed he would be strong enough to get back to the Guild and be overrun. I don't know though, it's a wild theory. It really all depends on what happened and who did it."  
  
"Oh. Well, you're gonna have to figure that out on you own."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm leaving tomorrow to go see May and Johnny."  
  
"How long will that take?'  
  
"Maybe a week or more. I should really be getting to sleep though. I need to rest."  
  
"... I'm gonna go do something about what's left of his clothes. Goodnight." Testament picked up the pieces of shredded cloth and went through one of the many doors in the house. Dizzy sighed and went to her room to sleep.  
  
t.b.c . 


End file.
